Fun in the TARDIS
by Second Silver
Summary: 10th Doctor and Rose decide to go to a planet that seems empty. But of course it isn't. Rated M for a reason.


Quick question: What would be a good alias for a Time Lady Rose if she didn't want the Doctor to know it was her? (Yes, she would already have regenerated once) (And I think you can guess the hair color she will have.)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. I don't own any characters here. And I am absolutely not making money with this. *hides bags of money* My friend asked me to hide those because they were from the bank. He says there's infinite money there. **

**First time I decided to write and publish it. Feels weird.**

**Rating: M (It's needed. If you don't like just turn around and go)**

* * *

"[...]The entire Vortex[...]It's gonna burn"

I remembered my Doctor saying it, and I remembered the kiss (the best part of all  
my travels with the Doctor), but I didn't remember anything else. Before that I  
remembered looking into the Heart of the TARDIS and then I partially blacked-out.

After it I was back in the TARDIS, and the Doctor was acting in a strange way  
while explaining that he could cheat death by regenerating, but that he wouldn't be  
the same after it. Shortly after, golden energy shot from his body, and he changed,  
he looked like a completely different man.

Then he somehow managed to drive the TARDIS to the exact year, month, day and  
location we were wanting to go and crash-landing it, passing out, sleeping through  
the alien invasion, waking up in the middle of the alien ship, challenging the  
leader for a 1vs1 sword duel, losing one of his hands, growing it back, killing the  
idiot leader that tried to back stab him, deposing the PM and then we went off for  
adventure again.

* * *

2 years of traveling later (TARDIS days)

I smiled slightly, the Doctor really knew how to be romantic when he wasn't busy  
saving the world or jumping around looking to be even more mad than he already was.

No one else knew about this planet, the Doctor said ('cept for other Time Lords, but it was the TARDIS that told me that), and I was loving it, we were at the beach when I thought I felt something different about me, I mean, I've been feeling like  
this since the Doctor took the energy of the Time Vortex from me with that kiss and  
sent it back to the TARDIS (yes, somehow I remember that now. Weird), but now it  
felt almost like something I could grasp, I was about to say something to him about  
it when he talked:

"Uhh? That's kinda weird... Someone else here." He said while pointing towards a  
couple that was a bit away from us.  
"Yea... Should we go check?" I quickly asked, as I was very curious about who would  
be there.  
"Sure" The Doctor said. I then gave him a very passionate kiss.  
"Just in case it's dangerous..." I said with a slight smile in my face.  
"Yea... I know..." He mumbled.

* * *

We walked towards the couple (it seemed right to think of them like this, because  
of how they were acting) and only when we got really close is that I noticed that  
they were women. Both of them. They broke from their kiss and got up, examining me  
and the Doctor while talking.

"Hi what's your name? What are you doing here? Why are you blushing?" Said the  
dark-haired one, talking so fast that I could barely understand what she had said,  
but only then I noticed I was blushing. And I didn't know why I was blushing, sure,  
both of them had very sexy bodies, sure, their eyes were beautiful, sure, I wanted  
to kiss them both right there and right at that moment, but... Wait, did I just  
think of kissing them?

"Yes you did..." Said the blonde one, that seemed to be having even more fun with  
the situation "Sorry for the motormouth there, she does that every time she sees  
someone she wants..."

"Wants as in...?" I asked, still a bit oblivious to what they were talking about.  
"You were thinking of it right now..." She smirked, and I could do nothing but  
blush even more. They had this effect on me, I don't know why.

"Helllllllooooo, I'm here" Said the Doctor raising his hands in the air "Can  
someone explain to me what's going on here. By the way, I am the Doctor, she is  
Rose Tyler my... girlfriend, and we are here because we thought no one else knew  
about this place..."

"Oooooohhhhhhh... So you're in love uh? Why didn't you tell us Rosie?" They both  
said at the same time.  
"Uhh, you two, uhh, didn't, uhh, kept, uhh, distracting me" I said, still clearly  
looking at their bodies, their naughty bits barely covered by the bikinis they were  
wearing. Then Rose noticed how small was the one she was using.

(There is something familiar about those two, but I just don't know what it is...)

"But how you two found this planet?" The Doctor asked before they could continue  
teasing me.

They placed their arms towards us and said at the same time "We are guilty of being  
Time Ladies, I guess..."

"W-What? That's impossible" The Doctor said (normally he would have noticed someone  
from his race, but we were together and he wanted to focus on us, so yea, he didn't  
notice it)

"Yea yea, I know it's hard to believe, but we found a way to disguise the fact that  
were Time Ladies since half of the universe would want to murder us if they found  
out." The dark-haired one said again on motormouth mode.

The Doctor was even more curious now, and was clearly showing it "What you're  
wanting to know sweetie?" The blonde one said while smiling seductively.

Of course, the Doctor being the Doctor he didn't catch much of what she meant

"Actually I'm quite curious about seeing your TARDIS..."  
"Ohhhhhhh... He's already getting pretty intimate isn't he? Asking to see our  
TARDIS..." The blonde said.  
"Yea... What do you think should we show it?" The dark-haired one asked.  
"Sure..." The blonde answered.

* * *

I was almost sure that the two girls were laughing at me and the Doctor because of  
the way they were acting, always looking back at us with overly big smiles in their  
faces.

And the Doctor wasn't even caring about it, just wanting to see their TARDIS...

Then I don't know why, I actually started looking at the two, I mean, not that I  
wasn't looking at them before, but now I wasn't as distracted... The blonde one  
seemed to have glowing golden eyes when she looked at us, and the dark-haired one  
was always talking techno babble and talking of her TARDIS every few minutes.

* * *

"Are we still far away?" Rose asked  
"No sweetie, just half-hour maximum" I said  
"Oh yea, Doctor, any chances I could at least see your TARDIS key? I promise I  
won't steal it. I just want to see it, I have quite a bit of practice in seeing how  
a TARDIS is just by the key." My girlfriend said... Funny stuff, she actually was a  
man in quite a few previous regenerations.

"Hmm... Don't know why I'm trusting you, but here it is" Said the Doctor throwing  
the key towards her.  
"We're just going a bit ahead to be sure nothing's on the way. Don't worry Doctor,  
you can still track the key..." We said while going faster ahead.  
"Are they away enough already?" She said while I looked back.  
"Yes, they won't see a thing." I whispered to her while still looking.  
"Warn me if you notice them too near." She said as she examined the key and found a  
button that she promptly pressed.  
The TARDIS materialized in front of them. And it was the Doctor's TARDIS. It  
disappeared a few seconds after.  
"We can't let them find out now. Not yet." She said and then said one command to  
the key.

* * *

"TARDIS key recognize Eleventh..."

The key then slightly changed shape as it called the TARDIS again, it was the same  
for a moment, until her Eleventh gave a command to the key "Repair Chameleon  
Circuit. Disguise interior."

Then the TARDIS disguised itself like it was originally supposed to. And the  
interior would be completely changed when they entered it.  
She then gave the key one last order. "Recognize Tenth" The key then changed shape  
slightly again back to its previous form.

I kissed her passionately while we waited. It took quite a while for the two to  
come back and we were literally almost having sex there when they arrive, with me  
being without the top-part of my bikini, that caused Rose to blush even more than  
she had at the beach, it also caused Tenth's blood to be rerouted to somewhere  
inside his pants "What?" I asked, faking a very convincing innocent tone, but  
leaving the top part still there, with by big boobies loose. They weren't made to  
stay like that all the time when there's someone who wants me that is very close"

Me and Eleventh entered the TARDIS, with Tenth and Rose soon after. "What do you  
two think about it? It's cool isn't it? It's even got a sound-proof room so you can  
do all the noise in the world and no neighbors bothering you about it..." I said,  
winking at Rose and seductively licking my lips.

"Yea that seems fun.." She said and acted like if I had implied nothing with that.  
Until she understood what I meant. Is it even possible to blush that much? She was  
babbling something along the lines of "I'm straight" "I don't play in that field"  
"I am not a lesbian" along with other stuff that sounded exactly like that, all  
while looking at my tits. What clearly ruined the effect of what she said.

* * *

I clearly do not know what the hell is going on with me. I'm totally straight, I'm  
dating the Doctor, I even slept with Jack (yea, the Extreme Omnisexual. If it moves  
he can get it)(with Jack and the Doctor at once. I don't need to say what happened  
after I was too tired, do I?), so why the hell am I confused because of these two  
women and why do they seem so familiar to me?

I was about to say something about that when I heard it. It sounded a bit like  
drums, weird. And I wasn't properly hearing them on my head. I was feeling them in  
my chest. I had started to suspect of something since my memories of that day had  
came back with no possible explanation, with even the Doctor himself saying that it  
was impossible. But I had dismissed the theory, since it seemed completely insane.

"Is there a bathroom around here?" I mumbled, looking at the dark-haired girl, and  
blushing when she winked and licked her lips very seductively before pointing the  
exact coordinates (okay she said the directions, but it sounds funnier this way.)  
I didn't even notice when the blonde one followed me. Neither did the Doctor who  
was too busy examining this TARDIS.

* * *

I smiled slightly while following Rosie. She had absolutely no idea that I was  
following her. And that was the best thing ever. I loved surprises.

The TARDIS quickly provided a hiding spot from where I could see her in the  
bathroom to me. When she was there she took of the top part of her bikini. What  
lovely boobies. Almost as big as mine. Love you TARDIS for making her do it. She  
seemed to be taking her pulse for quite a while. Then I understood "Finally found  
out, uh?" I mumbled as I exited cover and entered the bathroom and the TARDIS  
locked the door behind me.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" I whispered in her ear,  
pressing my bare tits against her back.  
Is it really possible for someone to blush so much and turn around so quickly? "N-  
no, I-i h-h-have a-a boyfriend, t-the D-Doctor w-wouldn't l-like i-if I-I..."  
Annoying. Most annoying sound in the universe.

So I kissed her. She resisted. But only for a second. Then she just gave up and  
enjoyed it. A lot. "What were you saying?" I whispered to her again, our boobs  
pressed against each other.

"Just shut up and kiss me" She growled, and I knew I had her. She kissed me  
passionately, what surprised me just slightly. And her eye seemed to glow for a  
moment when I looked at her before it.  
"What about the Doctor?" I asked her while I was taking off the last part of her  
bikini.

"For all that I know he's getting laid right now too. Your 'friend' is as seductive  
as you. And I hope I get a chance with her later" She said, not even seeming to be  
the same person that entered the TARDIS a few minutes ago. Was it really just a few  
minutes ago? She took off the remains of my bikini too.

"True... And don't worry. The way we are it' likely that we will somehow all end in  
the same bed for hours and hours, and not sleeping..." I said, slowly sliding a  
finger along one of her nipples and slightly biting the other. She moaned. "More"  
She nearly begged.

"Well... I think that we should find a better place don't you?" I said to her, my  
hands still not leaving her breasts.  
"Sure" She mumbled as I dragged her towards my room and we started having fun...  
For hours and hours and hours.  
"Can we meet with the Doctor and your girl later too? In the same bed? It sounds  
like... fun." She said licking her lips in anticipation at one time before  
continuing.

* * *

"Whoa, it's really beautiful" He said while looking around. I thought the same, but  
I was looking at him. Oh my god. I couldn't believe my previous regeneration was so  
sexy. The best part of it? I actually can have sex with him without time going  
crazy because well, someone set up a special Time Field in this planet. So they  
will forget it after they go away What's sad, but needed.

"Come with me" I said, nearly dragging him with me to show my TARDIS. Until we got  
to the dressing room. Oh gods. That would be sooooo much fun.

"Can you help me with taking this bikini off?" I said, he promptly helped, and I  
noticed that he seemed to blush slightly. And that the bulge in his pants was even  
more noticeable. Gods, I was still horny from not having time to do it with my  
Wolfie earlier. And now she was likely with Rosie, having lot and lots of fun. But  
her room was sound-proof, so we wouldn't hear anything (fun fact: mine is sound-  
proof too.)

I turned towards him, completely naked and with a fake innocent look in my face,  
faking that I wasn't noticing the fact that he was about to take me by force if I  
teased him more. I loved it. I then "accidentally" tripped and fell on him. The way  
my body touched his was enough to make him snap.

He kissed me roughly, with a really big amount of lust. I don't know how, but I  
somehow found the way to my bedroom (bet the TARDIS helped.). By that point he was  
also completely naked.

"You know your Rosie is likely having sex with my gf too right now, don't you?" I  
whispered on his ear to get rid of the small worry he had of Rose finding him  
there.  
"Any chance the four of us meet later in the same bed?" He said with a big smile in  
his face. I looked at him for a while before answering "Knowing her it's going to be very soon.

* * *

After all four had already passed out of being so tired the TARDIS fused the rooms  
again, so all four were on the same bed. They woke up lowly, taking time to notice  
what happened, but looking very happy when they understood. And they really didn't  
lose time to start.

* * *

*Many hours later*

"Oh gods, that was soooooooo good. can we do it again? Can you two stay here for  
like a few more years? Since you have a time machine and you seem to know how to  
drive it unlike my Doctor here." Said Rose going motormouth for the thousandth time  
since they had sex.

"I think so..." I said, completely sure that Rosie had noticed that my hair looked  
exactly like hers, just slightly darker. And how my eyes glowed from time to time.

"Sooooo will you two say your names or not?" I said, staring at both of them, we  
all were naked (why should we have been clothed? We are alone here. And we just had  
sex. The 4 of us. Together.)

"Well... Are you two sure ye want to know the truth? It can be quite weird  
sometimes..." The dark-haired one said.  
"Yea... Like how she heard four knocks then regenerated into a woman after the  
events that happened there. She wa a man before, did you two knew it?" The blonde  
one continued (really familiar. Don't know why.)  
"Wait a bit. Four knocks... That's the prophecy I got at Space-Time  
Coordinates:..." He and the dark-haired girl said the exact coordinates at the same  
time.

"Wait a bit, if you're the Doctor, guessing Eleventh, am I right? Then who is this  
blonde beauty here?"  
"What you think Wolfie Jr.? Just look at her. You can see the entirety of space and  
time and you can't see it?"  
"Oh my god. I just had sex with myself." I said at the same time as the Doctor.  
"And right. Eleventh. Nice to meet you again." She said, somehow looking even more  
sexy now that I knew who she was.

"I hope that we can still stay here for a long amount of time with you two. We  
don't get many opportunities like that often. And I loved it. It felt so good. Oh  
gods, I think I'm officially Bi now. Wait did I say that out loud?"  
"What do you mean by 'officially'? And yes you did." Both Doctors said at the same  
time.

"I- Eh- Uh-" I kissed my other self to avoid the question. Gods. It felt so good.  
Her lips taste completely differently from mine. Somehow."I'm already using a  
really big amount of energy from the Time Vortex already, it changed me a bit  
more." She said in my mind. Oh gods I can safely stare at it now? "Just don't  
overdo it." Gods. There she was again, mentally talking to me. Suddenly I almost wished that Jack was there too. He would love it.

* * *

**So, yea, that was it, completely weird. And now someone may read it *is terrified*. **

**Bye. No idea if I will write more, but it will be different from this one. (I'm sure that it will have a real plot.)**

.


End file.
